Passion Enfouie
by Gendefekt
Summary: Alors que Hiruma craint que Musashi quitte son équipe, ce dernier lui expose la raison de sa froideur à son égard... ( YAOI ). DISCLAIMER : Les personnages appartiennent à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata, ainsi qu'à Glenat


**Passion enfouie**

_Les personnages de Eyeshield21 sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs et de leurs éditeurs_

_**ATTENTION YAOI MUSAXHIRU**_

-T'étais passé où ? KusoSofu (Vieillard de merde) ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, KusoAkuma (Démon de merde).

-T'as de la chance que je ne t'attendais pas pour un entraînement !

-De quoi tu te plains ? Je n'ai jamais raté les entraînements depuis mon retour.

-Je sais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Il faut que tu m'aides à mettre la main sur des dossiers compromettants pour l'enfoiré de coach adverse ! Celui qui a tenté d'empoisonner notre équipe avec un gâteau, soi-disant offert par des fans. Heureusement que Kurita ne l'a pas vu en premier !

-Et pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

-Il me faut quelqu'un de... musclé.

-Je vois... et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est la manager de l'équipe adverse qui possède les documents et qu'elle aime les hommes musclés.

-Tu me demandes de lui faire du charme pendant que tu voles la paperasse compromettante ?

-Il faut surtout que tu l'occupes.

-Elle est mignonne au moins ?

-Je ne sais pas si elle est ton genre, mais elle n'est pas laide.

-C'est déjà ça. Tu veux faire ça quand ?

-Demain, comme ça, j'aurais rapidement de quoi faire pression !

-Très bien, tu me diras où et quand exactement ?

-Je t'envoie un message dès que j'ai organisé ça.

-Ça marche.

Les deux hommes se détournèrent alors et repartirent chacun de leur côté. C'était tellement froid ces derniers temps. Mais pourquoi ? Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas engueulés, cette ambiance était venue petit à petit, comme si le lien entre eux s'effritait. Hiruma se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre un élément comme Musashi, et cette situation l'agaçait. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Avant, ils s'envoyaient des vannes et s'engueulaient, mais ça restait toujours amical et chaleureux. À présent, même les surnoms habituels devenaient presque blessants. Pour le moment, Musashi acceptait de lui obéir encore, mais cela risquait de ne pas durer si la tension entre eux ne retombait pas vite. Il devrait trouver une solution, mais pour l'instant, le plus important était de mettre le coach de leur prochains adversaires hors d'état de nuire.

Une fois le rendez-vous pris, Musashi se rendit dans le bureau où se trouvait la manager et les papiers en question. Il discuta avec elle, lui fit quelques avances et n'eut qu'à rouler un peu des muscles pour qu'elle oublie même l'équipe avec qui elle travaillait. Pendant ce temps, Hiruma entrait par la fenêtre ouverte et se glissait subrepticement jusqu'aux casiers contenant ce qu'il cherchait. Il entendait les deux rires et discuter dans la pièce d'à côté, la porte étant ouverte sur eux, mais il était trop concentré sur la recherche des documents pour jeter un œil. Soudain, il vit un petit dossier bien caché tout au fond. Il le prit et feuilleta juste assez pour lâcher un de ses sourires les plus sadiques. C'étaient les bons. Il se retourna pour repartir, mais se bloqua d'un coup. Juste dans l'ouverture de la porte sur la pièce d'à côté, il vit que Musashi était en train d'embrasser la manager qui s'agrippait à sa chemise, enivrée par ses lèvres. Hiruma grinça des dents, puis retourna discrètement à la fenêtre avant de sortir, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux deux. La fille était montée sur les genoux de Musashi pour entourer sa nuque de ses bras et mieux l'embrasser. Hiruma se sentait agacé, vraiment. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Il était censé la draguer de toute manière... mais est-ce qu'il a vraiment besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout ? ... elle devait lui plaire plus que prévu. Hiruma serra le dossier entre ses doigts et s'en alla, se demandant encore pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à passer cette frustration étrange.

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de me glisser entre les doigts ! S'il s'attache à elle, il pourrait quitter les Devil Bats ! C'est hors de question ! Bon... je vais voir si j'ai de quoi l'empêcher de partir au cas où... »

Mais une fois qu'il eut tout planifié pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'entraîneur adverse et détruire sa réputation dans tous les clubs de Foot US du pays, Musashi entra dans la pièce :

-Alors ?

Hiruma sursauta, le braquant direct de son Smith&Wesson :

-Oh... c'est toi...

-Oui, c'est moi... tu comptes me cribler de balle avant le match ?

Hiruma ne répondit pas et rangea son revolver avant de lui lancer :

-Tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Tu parles de la manager ?

-C'est ton problème si tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme pour le match...

-... Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

-Que si tu te la mets en tête assez pour ne plus être concentré sur le match, je te satellise !

-Me la mettre en tête ? Elle est plutôt bonne, mais pas à ce point non plus...

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du Quaterback qui se leva pour menacer Musashi du doigt :

-Je parle également de ta condition physique, KusoSofu !

- ?

-Si tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme à cause d'elle, je te plombe le cul !

-De quoi tu parles ? Oh ! ...

Musashi éclata de rire, prenant au dépourvu le capitaine d'équipe. Le Kicker lui attrapa le poignet dont la main le menaçait et lui lança :

-Je n'ai pas couché avec elle !

Hiruma resta surpris, puis après un moment de silence :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Tant que tu ne rates pas tes kicks ! Et lâche-moi !

Musashi ne le relâcha pas et le tira même vers lui :

-Tu n'en as rien à foutre ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas sorti tout de suite après avoir eu les documents ?

-... « Il l'a remarqué ce KusoSofu ! » Pour les mêmes raisons que celles que je t'ai déjà énoncées !

-L'amour et le sexe ? résuma Musashi dans un sourire en coin.

-Ta concentration et ton physique ! s'énerva Hiruma, voulant se dégager de l'emprise du kicker.

-Tous deux sont à leur maximum... répondit calmement Musashi.

-... alors lâche-moi...

-Pas envie... lança-t-il en se grattant négligemment l'oreille.

-Quoi ?

Hiruma voulu sortir son revolver pour le forcer à le libérer, mais Musashi avait prévu la réaction et lui attrapa l'autre poignet avant qu'il ne puisse le braquer. Puis il le plaqua, ventre contre le bureau, lui tenant les deux poignets bloqués. Le quaterback commença à se maudire de n'avoir pas été plus prudent, même face à son ami. Musashi appuya son ventre contre son dos pour l'empêcher de se débattre et lui souffla :

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ce n'était plus comme avant entre nous ?

Hiruma se calma, mais se crispa, une veine apparaissant sur son front, se rappelant avoir pensé à ça un jour auparavant :

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais !? Je n'ai pas changé d'attitude, moi !

-Tu as raison, c'est moi qui suis devenu froid avec toi...

Devant cet aveu, Hiruma ne trouva pas de réplique tout de suite, puis lui lança :

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Tu avais raison sur un point avant... j'avais bien envie de la baiser, la petite manager !

À ce moment-là, Hiruma contracta ses muscles et tenta de se dégager :

-Arrête ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?!

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait... même si j'aurais facilement pu...

-Ta gueule !

Musashi eut un sourire en le voyant s'énerver encore plus, et continua :

-Parce que je ne passe pas ma frustration sur n'importe qui ! Parce que ça ne servirait à rien !

-De quoi tu me parles ? s'efforça de ne pas comprendre Hiruma.

-... c'est toi qui me frustre...

Le capitaine se figea d'un coup :

-Hein ?

Musashi s'appuya plus contre lui, lui attrapant les poignets d'une seule main pour amener l'autre à sa cuisse et remonter toujours plus. Hiruma remit son cerveau en marche se sentant réellement agressé, il profita du fait que Musashi n'ait plus qu'une main pour retenir les siennes et se tourna violemment sur le côté, lui balançant un coup de talon dans le tibia. Sous la douleur, Musashi recula en le relâchant un peu. Hiruma en profita pour se dégager et le repousser en arrière, lui braquant le front :

-Dégage...

Musashi ne broncha pas, même avec le canon entre les deux yeux, il les ferma simplement, puis lui tourna le dos :

-Tu ne tireras pas...

Et s'en alla. Hiruma braqua la porte encore un moment, tentant de faire revenir son cœur à un rythme normal. Il avait l'habitude qu'on tente de contrer ses plans, mais jamais on avait tenté de l'agresser physiquement autre part que sur le terrain. Il baissa son arme :

-... « Musashi... ... espèce d'enfoiré !»

Il frappa du pied la chaise à côté de lui, rangea son Smith&Wesson et reprit son ordinateur pour s'en aller.

Le lendemain, à l'entraînement, Hiruma avait beau se concentrer sur les autres et sur ses propres performances, il sentait continuellement le regard de Musashi planté sur lui. Mais dès qu'il se retournait pour l'avertir du regard, ce dernier souriait, puis balançait un shoot qui devait bien approcher les 60yards s'il ne les atteignait finalement pas. Comme pour lui prouver qu'il était en pleine forme, et qu'il n'arrêterait pas son petit manège. Dès qu'ils revenaient tous vers le banc pour boire, Musashi en profitait pour effleurer Hiruma, toujours discrètement, mais toujours là où le quaterback aurait préféré qu'il ne touche pas. Et même lorsqu'Hiruma allait l'engueuler après un shoot peu précis, le kicker s'approchait assez du capitaine d'équipe pour le frôler. Ce dernier fut obligé de s'éloigner pour ne pas être harcelé, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de le regarder avec insistance dès qu'il pouvait. Vraiment perturbé, Hiruma s'agaçait de plus en plus contre Musashi et contre lui-même.

Le Quaterback le fit alors rester dans les vestiaires à la fin de l'entraînement pour tenter de le dissuader, même par l'intimidation, de continuer. Seulement, comment intimider celui qui le connaissait si bien et qui n'avait rien à se reprocher d'autre que ce qu'il venait de commencer ? Hiruma grinça des dents lorsque Musashi arriva vers lui, le fixant toujours aussi intensément. Le quaterback, une veine sur la tempe, lui lança alors :

-Arrête ça !

-Non.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça pendant les entraînements ! Ça me... déconcentre.

-C'est toi qui est déconcentré, maintenant ?

-Ta gueule, KusoSofu ! Tu vas juste arrêter tes conneries !

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il te reste à faire pour que j'arrête.

Le sous-entendu était maximum, autant dans son attitude, dans son regard que dans le ton de sa voix. Hiruma trembla de colère et l'attrapa par le col violemment :

-Quoi ? Tu veux me forcer ?!

-Non...

-Que je me force ? Ça revient au même !

-Rien de tout ça...

-Quoi ? Alors quoi ? Par l'enfer !

-Je veux que tu m'acceptes une fois.

Hiruma grimaça et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il le relâchait doucement. Musashi, lui, le remarqua et en profita, il attrapa la nuque et les cheveux d'Hiruma pour l'attirer contre ses lèvres. Surpris, le quaterback ne réagit pas tout de suite et cela permit au kicker de l'embrasser plus profondément. Sa langue contre la sienne satura le cerveau d'Hiruma durant une seconde. Musashi en profita alors pour renouveler son baiser. Le capitaine d'équipe reprit ses esprits dès que le kicker lui mordilla la lèvre. Il le repoussa d'une main, l'autre contre sa propre bouche :

-Tire-toi... laisse-moi !

-N'y compte pas... Tu ne peux plus nier après ça...

-Ça m'a surpris ! C'est tout !

-Je suis bien le seul à pouvoir mettre en déroute ta capacité d'anticipation légendaire, sourit Musashi.

Hiruma rougit malgré lui, puis s'énerva :

-Tu ne fais rien de logique, aussi !

Musashi ne le laissa pas continuer et le plaqua contre le mur, passant un bras au-dessus de sa tête. Hiruma grinça des dents, il n'avait pas d'armes sur lui. Elles étaient restées dans la pièce à côté.

-Ce n'est pas de la logique, fit Musashi, c'est du besoin...

Hiruma ne répondit pas, il fixait méchamment son kicker, tentant de garder une contenance. Mais Musashi glissa sa jambe entre celles de son capitaine et lui souffla en s'approchant :

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus eu de relation sexuelle ? Depuis la reprise des entraînements, pas vrai ?

-Je ne pense pas à ça pendant la saison ! grogna Hiruma, pressé dans son intimité par la cuisse de Musashi.

-Tu devrais... parce que ton abstinence te met à ma merci...

-N'importe quoi ! s'énerva le quaterback.

Mais Musashi plaqua sa main contre le torse du quaterback et la glissa sous sa chemise, tout en allant lui mordiller le cou. Hiruma se crispa et tenta de se dégager de la jambe de Musashi pour éviter qu'il ne se rende compte de sa réaction positive. Il voulut le faire reculer, mais Musashi l'embrassa en le bloquant contre la parois de tout son corps. Hiruma, dans un élan de volonté, lui mordit la langue. Musashi recula et ravala son sang dans un sourire :

-C'est comme ça que tu préfères ?

Hiruma eut une sueur froide et articula :

-Ne fais pas ça...

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Alors que tu as volontairement laissé ton flingue dans la pièce d'à côté ?

Il l'avait fait inconsciemment et il s'en mordait les doigts. Comment repousser la boule de muscles qu'était Musashi sans une arme ? Le kicker soupira devant son air agacé et vexé :

-Je ne te lâcherais pas... mais je ne veux pas te blesser...

Il enleva son haut sans relâcher Hiruma, puis lui attrapa la mâchoire pour l'embrasser sans qu'il ne le morde, tout en détachant la chemise de son quaterback en entier. Ce dernier serrait ses doigts sur les bras de Musashi en dernier recourt. Seulement, celui-ci glissait ses doigts le long de son torse, puis il défit son pantalon. Pris au piège par les baisers langoureux du kicker, Hiruma n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, et ce fut pire encore lorsque Musashi se mit à le caresser, sa main à l'avant de son pantalon. Le capitaine d'équipe ne pouvait plus cacher son désir et Musashi eut un sourire en relâchant les lèvres d'Hiruma :

-Tu es vraiment sensible...

-Ferme-la... répliqua le quaterback.

Et les deux plantèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Musashi tenta un baiser en lui relâchant la mâchoire, descendant sa main maintenant libre à l'arrière d'Hiruma. Ce dernier gémit et son tortionnaire sourit sous son baiser, poussant plus loin ses touchés. Le quaterback planta ses dents dans l'épaule de Musashi pour éviter de lâcher d'autres sons de ce genre et l'homme musculeux supporta la douleur pour pousser encore un peu Hiruma dans ses retranchements. Dès qu'il toucha au point le plus sensible de l'arrière de son capitaine d'équipe, Musashi le sentit relâcher sa prise sur son épaule et glisser son front dans le creux de son cou, la respiration haletante. Satisfait, le kicker balança au sol leurs bas et embrassa encore Hiruma. Ce dernier le laissa faire, agrippant ses cheveux d'une main. Musashi le souleva alors sur lui, contre le mur, puis se fraya un chemin en lui. Hiruma se mordit la lèvre à sang et griffa le haut des bras de celui qui poussait pour entrer. Dès qu'il fut totalement pris, le quaterback tenta de reprendre son souffle, qu'il ne trouvait plus et Musashi lui dévora le torse de baisers et de petites morsures, ainsi que de suçons poussés. Hiruma attrapa les cheveux du kicker pour le remonter vers lui et lui lancer dans un souffle :

-Ne m'oblige pas à te le demander...

Musashi comprit et dans un sourire, lui attrapa les fesses pour commencer ses mouvements. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus intensément.

Enfin, il l'avait. Depuis le temps qu'il le voulait. Musashi en avait vraiment marre de se retenir, car tout en Hiruma lui donnait envie : sa façon de regarder le monde autour de lui, ses sourires de psychopathe, ses crises de colère, sa façon de jouer avec ses armes, les positions qu'il prenait devant son ordinateur, son envie de gagner à tout prix, et plus encore. Cette fois, il n'était qu'à lui et c'était vraiment trop bon.

Cet enfoiré avait finalement eut ce qu'il voulait. Et malgré la douleur, Hiruma y trouvait tout de même du plaisir. Les bras puissants de Musashi autour de lui, il avait du mal à ne pas se laisser perdre. Il jura dans sa tête plusieurs fois, parce que ce mec le connaissait trop bien, parce qu'il avait toujours été là pour contrer ses folies et pour le soutenir dans son avancée, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui et pour tant d'autres choses encore. Cette fois, il l'avait laissé aller plus loin que jamais personne n'avait pu imaginer aller, et ça devenait vraiment bon.

Soudain, Musashi ralentit le rythme de ses assauts pour embrasser son partenaire longuement et chaudement. Hiruma eut un moment d'inconscience et entoura la nuque de son kicker de ses bras. Ayant presque craqué directement en le sentant, Musashi se retint de son mieux pour lui envoyer ses dernières impulsions, toujours plus fortes, plus profondes. Hiruma ne sut retenir un cri alors qu'il se lâchait complètement, et son partenaire s'abandonna en entendant sa voix.

Ils glissèrent doucement au sol, étourdis, Musashi tira Hiruma vers lui et se laissa tomber sur le dos, son amant sur lui. Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle et le kicker glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son quaterback, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits. D'un coup, il se dégagea de Musashi et s'assit au sol. Le noiraud se suréleva alors à son tour, se demandant comment allait réagir Hiruma à présent. Ce dernier se leva, alla dans la pièce à côté, puis revint, un fusil à pompe et son Smith&Wesson dans les mains. Musashi eut un sourire crispé en comprenant ce qui risquait de lui arriver, surtout vu la veine d'agacement sur le front d'Hiruma. Ce dernier tira alors trois balles de fusil à pompe pas loin de la tête de Musashi qui rouvrit un œil après les détonations, étonné d'être encore en vie. Hiruma avait lâché le fusil et se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres du visage de Musashi, lui braquant son revolver sous le menton dans un sourire à faire peur. Le noiraud sentit qu'il risquait gros à présent, mais contre toute attente, le décoloré lui mordilla les lèvres, puis glissa sa langue dessus avant de lui souffler :

-Tu as voulu jouer ? ... maintenant, assume...

Musashi voulut répliquer, mais le démon le repoussa au sol, le canon de son revolver contre son torse, puis l'excita de ses doigts, se frottant ensuite contre lui. Musashi n'en revenait pas le quaterback en redemandait. Mais le kicker put facilement remarquer que son partenaire prenait ses quartiers sur lui pour ce deuxième round. Hiruma glissa le canon le long du cou de Musashi jusqu'à sa tempe, puis l'embrassa avec fougue et mordant. Malgré tout, le noiraud ne put s'empêcher de retrouver le désir rapidement, surtout avec les hanches d'Hiruma contre les siennes. Il se laissa mordre encore dans le cou et sur le torse, puis lorsqu'il commençait à avoir vraiment envie, il souffla :

-Yoichi...

Le démoniaque quaterback eut un sourire diabolique et l'attrapa d'une main pour le laisser entrer en lui lentement, trop lentement. Musashi se mordit la joue et voulut lui attraper les cuisses pour l'empaler sur lui, mais Hiruma chargea son revolver face à lui en stoppant le mouvement d'entrée, puis en secouant la tête négativement, se léchant en même temps la lèvre dans un sourire démoniaque. Musashi sentit les veines de ses tempes augmenter devant la frustration et respira de son mieux en laissant Hiruma l'emprisonner en entier. Les premiers mouvements du capitaine d'équipe rendirent Musashi fou de désir et il retint de son mieux ses mains, un canon toujours devant les yeux. Le décoloré prenait apparemment sa revanche en le forçant à rester inactif pendant qu'il prenait son pied sur lui. Mais plus le plaisir montait, plus Hiruma fermait les yeux et ne pouvait viser Musashi. Il se pencha alors sur lui pour l'embrasser et, comme il avait arrêté de le braquer, le kicker attrapa les reins de Hiruma pour lui envoyer de puissants à-coups. Hiruma lâcha un cri et le laissa faire, jouant à son tour de ses mains sur lui. Musashi finit par lui envoyer ses derniers roulements de bassin dans un râle à peine retenu et Yoichi souffla en se perdant :

-Ghen...

Au bout de la sixième fois, Musashi ne se relevait plus :

-T'es un monstre...

-C'est toi qui l'a réveillé, ne t'en prend qu'à toi ! ricana Hiruma, assit à côté de lui, jouant avec ses armes.

-... ... d'accord, d'accord... c'est ma faute... Mais tu es un incube !

Hiruma lui lança un de ses sourires les plus démoniaques et les plus charmeurs, ce qui fit sourire son amant :

-Je suis mort... n'en redemande pas.

Hiruma ricana à nouveau, puis alla se doucher pour rentrer chez lui en lançant à Musashi :

-Et t'as intérêt à être en forme pour le match !

-Promis, je vais récupérer.

Hiruma referma la porte de la pièce et se posa contre elle durant un instant. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il passa une main sur son visage dans un sourire crispé :

« Bordel... Je suis épuisé et j'ai vraiment mal au c** ! »

Mais il reprit son souffle et sa contenance, dépassant la fatigue et la douleur afin de pouvoir au moins rentrer jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit et mordit sa main pour retenir ses larmes sous la douleur qui revenait en masse. Puis, dès qu'il relâcha ses dents, une grosse veine sur la tempe, il se mit à gueuler :

-Enfoiré de KusoSofu ! Ce n'est pas humain d'être membré pareillement !

Et cette nuit-là, il dormit sur le ventre.

De son côté, Musashi avait du mal à tenir encore debout. Il était littéralement vidé. Chaque pas qu'il faisait semblait lui coûter la vie. Il avait l'impression d'être ivre. Peut-être que c'était le cas, ivre de Yoichi Hiruma. Il eut un sourire en coin, puis, alors qu'il marchait, il effleura simplement une chaise, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et il s'étala au sol.

-... et merde... je n'ai vraiment plus aucune force...

Il poussa sur sa volonté pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre, essayant de ne pas tituber pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un ivrogne. Mais une fois arrivé, il se jeta dans son lit et s'endormit directement, une chaude image de son KusoAkuma encore en tête.

Le jour du match arriva alors, et heureusement, les deux joueurs-amants avaient eu le temps de récupérer. Hiruma n'avait pas pu s'asseoir de tout le jour d'avant, tandis que Musashi avait dormi dix-huit heures de suite. Alors que les Devil Bats étaient presque au branle-bas de combat pour le match, une jeune femme alla interpeller Musashi. Ils discutèrent un instant, lorsque soudain, un fusil à deux canons sciés s'allongea depuis derrière le kicker jusqu'à la pauvre jeune femme qui se trouvait être la manager de l'équipe adverse. Hiruma lui lança en sortant de derrière Musashi :

-Interdiction de l'approcher ! Tu n'as pas besoin de venir le déconcentrer avant le match, ça ne servirait à rien ! Alors dégage !

-Quoi ? Mais...

Elle se tourna vers Musashi pour y trouver du soutien, mais il eut un sourire désolé :

-Je ne peux pas te protéger contre lui. Il est mon capitaine, il a raison, je dois me concentrer sur le match.

Hiruma eut un sourire sadique et ramena Musashi vers les autres. Enfin, la complicité était revenue. C'était une bouffée d'énergie pour Hiruma et Musashi était également bien content de la petite pointe de jalousie dans la voix de son quaterback lorsqu'il ordonna à la manager de dégager. Ils échangèrent un regard et Musashi se concentra à nouveau sur le match, sachant qu'il aurait une autre chance de posséder Hiruma s'ils gagnaient.

FIN

7


End file.
